Automobile is an important part of the modern society and it not only serves as transportation means but also as communication means. Some people paint their cars with designs that express their individuality or advertise their business, while others add extra features to their vehicles to distinguish their vehicles from others. There are wheel covers that rotate even when a car is in a stationary position and that rotating movement catches attention of others, thus distinguishing the car from other cars.
Besides pure decorative purposes, some people have used their automobiles for advertising purposes and decorative wheel covers have been designed for this purpose. These decorative wheel covers generally do not rotate with the wheel, thus allowing others to see the designs fixed on these wheel covers. However, the decorative wheel covers are generally designed for small vehicles in which the wheels having generally the same shape. These covers cannot be used for larger automobiles, such as buses or trucks, where the wheels are usually mounted on a protruding or a receding wheel shaft.
Besides the physical difference between the wheel shaft of a passenger car and the wheel shaft of a bus, there is also a different safety requirement for the wheel covers. It is a common requirement for a bus and/or truck driver to visually inspect the tightness of mounting nuts that secure the wheel to the wheel shaft. The wheel cover for the bus should not be an obstacle to the visual inspection.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a positionally stable wheel cover that can be mounted on large trucks or buses and such wheel cover allowing easy visual access to the mounting nuts, and to such wheel cover the present invention is primarily directed.